


Not Okay

by DiaMarie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Poetry, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaMarie/pseuds/DiaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't escape his demons, even in sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay

The mist clears, and the scene unfolds in front of me.

Two figures, one human, one not.

Slashing, biting.

Yelling, growling.

A bloodcurdling scream.

And then, silence.

My feet, running towards the crumpled figure.

My hands, touching his lifeless face.

My lips, whispering his name.

My heart, exploding with grief.

I'm sorry, Percy Jackson.

My eyes fly open.

I sigh in relief.

He's okay.

I grasp my sword.

A welcome burst of pain.

The blood flowing, running down my arm.

He's okay, but I'm not.


End file.
